


Werewolves are Real

by emelie_0204



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Sheriff, Danny Knows, F/M, Funny, Gen, Howling, Hurt Scott, Pack, Protective Derek, Review, True Alpha, Werewolves, a little fluff, big pack, dont really like her, enjoy, hayden isnt hear, jelous Allison, leave kundos, moutain ash, ok thats enough, sad allison, scira - Freeform, slight sterek - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, werewolf pain transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelie_0204/pseuds/emelie_0204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been running with wolves for a while now. When the Sheriff sits him down to tell him................Werewolves are real</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it check out some of my other stoires

Sheriff Stilinski had a heavy heart.

He'd worked so hard to not ever have this day come.

He'd been the Sheriff of Beacon County for even longer than he'd been a father, but the birth of his son—and, not too long thereafter, the death of his wife—gave the title new meaning for him.

The Sheriff was more than a cop, more than a lawmaker and a peacekeeper. They were a shepherd, a guardian of the innocent from the threats of the night. It was a role he took very seriously.

There were so many threats in the world. So many threats, so many dangers, even in their little slice of California heaven. If people knew, if they knew what was out there, so much more than the ordinary murderers and thieves the world had prepared them for…

It wasn't enough for his flock to be safe. They needed to feel safe, not lay awake at night listening for noises, not tremble at shadows and keep their children home. Living in fear would not make the residents of Beacon Hills any safer from the threats in the darkness.

So, yes. He broke the law, once or twice. Or several dozen times. Or more than he could remember. He fudged accident reports. He 'edited' the more inconvenient witness statements, the stubborn ones who wouldn't doubt themselves when he asked if they were sure. He…lost some of the coroner's results. It was all in public service; hiding the truth was the only way to protect people from what they really did not want to know.

Hell, he didn't want to know it. It wasn't fun, carrying a burden like that, especially all alone. Oh sure, that vet, Deaton, could be counted on to help out in a pinch; but he wasn't on the Sheriff's side, not really. He was too mixed up in all of it. And he sure as hell couldn't share what he knew with the rest of the force, not unless he wanted to get himself committed. Oh, he'd thought about it, when he first found out, but…who would believe something like this?! Nobody, that's who. Better to keep it in his own skull and just try to contain the damage.

…God dammit. This was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do. After the way they'd lost his mother, and Stiles had walked around like a ghost for weeks, weeping and clinging on his jacket and sleeping with the light on and he'd sworn then and there that he'd do anything, anything, to keep his son from ever feeling that afraid again. To keep that shadow off his face.

But there wasn't anything else he could do! Stiles was, he was—older, he was growing up, growing away from his father, things like curfews and lectures didn't have the effect they used to. He had to keep the stupid kid safe. Soon he'd be going off to college—and there's a heart attack by itself, Stiles leaving for college—and going out into the wide world and feeling safe had to take a backseat to being safe.

Without his father to protect him from behind the scenes, Stiles would have to know the truth. It was going to be hard; hard to make him believe, obviously, and harder still to make him understand and accept why his father had to lie to him. Perhaps hardest to make him agree to keep the secret.

He's gonna want to confront Scott; he counted mentally in his head; but it should be fine as long as it's not in public. And Scott's girlfriend, that hunter, Allison. And God only knows how it'll change things with that girl he's been stalking since he was a kid, the one who went crazy. Lydia. But can he keep it a secret? He's got a big mouth, that's for sure, but does he have other friends? I don't think he does. Danny, maybe. He sighed, then shook his head.

He'd just have to convince Stiles that the best way to keep his friends safe was to keep them in the dark. The less people knew about…that (and oh lord was he pathetic, wouldn't even say the word in his own head), the safer they'd be, Stiles had to understand that. He was…well, no, not smart exactly, but…clever. Sort of. In his own weird little way. He wouldn't want to inflict that knowledge on his friends, he couldn't.

The kid in question was in his room, messing around with his laptop. He slammed it closed when he saw his dad in the doorway, though, looking suspicious and vaguely guilty. Probably porn, the Sheriff thought wearily.

"Listen, son. You got a minute?"

"…Um, sure, dad, what's up?"

How does that kid always manage to sound like he's up to something, no matter what he does? "We need to talk."

"O…kay. That sounds…ominous. Is—is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Why don't you come on down to the kitchen."

He headed for the stairs without looking back; Stiles' tromping, clumsy steps followed him. In the kitchen, he wordlessly poured each of them a root beer float, saw the sudden fear creep onto his son's face and hated himself.

Root beer floats had always been their family comfort food. He'd softened the blow of Stiles' mother's cancer diagnosis with them, and other bad news as well. The blind, naked panic in his son's eyes when he realized this was going to be one of those conversations broke his heart a little bit.

"Have a seat, son."

Stiles obeyed, but kept shifting, twitching in his seat. He wondered wearily if it was all nerves, or if he'd had too much Adderall again. Going to have to keep better tabs on that pill bottle.

"We need to talk about something. Well, really, I need to talk about something." He took a deep breath, bracing himself. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Stiles."

"W-what do you mean? Honest how? Because—" he cut the kid off before he could get any traction on his babble. Kid sure can babble, he thought with a twinge of pride, then winced when he remembered that's not something a father is usually proud of.

"Stiles, I gotta tell you something, okay? It's not going to be easy to say, so just…just gimme a minute."

The kid, to his credit, fell silent. Didn't stop twitching, though. After a moment, the Sheriff got his thoughts together.

"Son, you trust me, right?"

"Y-yeah, dad, of course."

The uncertainty and waver in that voice…he nearly cried then and there. "There's—there's something I've been hiding from you. Something big. About the world. I didn't like lying to you, I didn't want to do it, I only ever did it to make you feel safe, okay? You need to understand that," and he was pleading, he was man enough to admit that. Stiles' eyes were the size of saucers.

"And you are safe. I know these past couple of years have been…weird. Please believe me, I have always done everything in my power to protect you. But you're growin' up, and I won't be able to protect you for much longer, so I have to tell you some things so you can protect yourself. No, don't interrupt," he warned, holding a hand out. "Let me say this."

"I know this is gonna be hard for you to believe. But it's true, Stiles. Every word of it."

He took a deep breath.

And then another.

…One more.

Dammit, this is harder than I thought it would be. Stiles got nervous and started fiddling with his float, and the sight of the ice cream mustache on his son's open face made his throat clench. He knew if he didn't just spit it out now, he'd never be able to say it at all.

"Stiles, werewolves are real."

Stiles choked on the mouthful of ice cream he'd just taken.

"Shit!" He jumped up from his chair, dancing around behind him and hovering anxiously for a moment before pounding on his back with one hand. Stiles coughed and spluttered, red-faced, before shoving him away and dragging in a hoarse breath.

After a moment's panting, he stared up at his father, eyes bulging. "What the hell?!"

"Son, I know you're confused and probably a little scared, but just try to stay calm, okay?"

"St—stay calm? Are you freaking kidding me? Dad, how long have you known?"

"I've had my suspicions for longer, but…about ten years, I guess. A few years before the Hale family house fire."

"Ten years? Ten years?" Stiles sputtered. "You gotta be freaking kidding me." He seemed to be muttering just to himself. "Un freaking believable. This whole time. This whole freaking time, I've been running around like an idiot when I could've just…"

"Stiles. Stiles." The kid shut up, finally, and he had his attention again. "Now, Stiles, the important thing is that you know that you are safe. No matter what, nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay? Even though what I'm about to tell you may shock you—"

"Oh, my god, Dad, just spit it out."

Deep breath. "Your friend Scott is a werewolf."

A brief moment of stunned silence. Then: "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Now, I know this has all come as a shock to you, but—Stiles, Stiles," oh god dammit. Great, the kid was back to talking to himself, ranting indecipherably.

"Stiles. Stiles." This was going to require some…extraordinary measures. Stiles had gotten up from the table, and was spinning in slow circles, yanking at his hair and babbling, ignoring his father completely. Well, it's not like I didn't see this coming, he sighed mentally; better than a panic attack.

He shook his head, took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could. "Stiles!" Shockingly, it actually worked; the kid shut up and refocused. The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling about ten years older than he was. "Wouldja sit down?" He gestured to a chair, and Stiles sat, quiet.

He took a deep breath, and began to speak. He told Stiles everything—everything, from the beginning, from learning of the existence of the Hale pack to the Argents coming to town to Scott being bitten and all the insanity of the past few years. How terrified he'd been the night of that lacrosse game, when Stiles had been the hero; afraid that madman Gerard would make the Sheriff's son an example of what happened to those who opposed him, how relieved he'd been it was only a school prank gone wrong.

He explained how the Alpha pack coming to town was the last straw, things were just getting too dangerous for Stiles to be left in the dark any longer, especially since his best friend was wrapped up in all of it. Stiles sat in silence through the whole story, more subdued than he'd ever seen him. His face was doing this strange twitching thing and he was trembling; if he hadn't known better, he would have said it was suppressed laughter.

Well, the poor kid was probably hysterical. After all, he had to be terrified. Having something like this sprung on him out of nowhere…maybe this wasn't the best way to do this, maybe he should have eased him into it? Ah hell, but he'd tried that, had dropped all sorts of hints and the kid just thought he was making innuendos to try and restart the Sex Talk (which they were never having again, he'd learned his lesson).

He shifted uneasily in his chair, waiting for the explosion. After a brief and silent staring match, Stiles seemed to get his fear under control. His voice was strained and hoarse, though; probably from the anxiety. I mean, werewolves. Can't blame the kid for being freaked out.

"Well," Stiles squeaked out, as his face twitching again. "Well. Dad. My gosh. This has been…enlightening. I mean. So. Werewolves. My goodness. Definitely…definitely did not know about that."

"You doing okay, son?" he asked anxiously.

"N—yes. Yes. I am. Doing fine. And I think I'm going to. Go. And. Be fine. Somewhere else." Stiles' voice rose about an octave as he spoke, ending in a barely audible squeak. The Sheriff leaned forward, worried.

"Now Stiles, Stiles, calm down. I know you're scared and you're probably feeling pretty rough right now, but just—don't freak out, okay?"

"I'm not! I'm not." Stiles cleared his throat.

"I just, I know you get panic attacks, since your mom—since, for a while. And I want you to know I'm here for you, if you need to—to talk, or…"

Aaaaaaaand now the kid was doing that teenager thing where he looked at him like he was an idiot. "Nah, nah, I'm…I'm good." Stiles' face was twitching and jumping, his mouth contorted. He was trembling again, but harder; shaking, really. "I think…I should call Scott. Because we, we, we clearly have a lot. To…talk about." His voice had gone all squeaky again.

"So I'm gonna just…go. Upstairs. To my room. And call Scott. Because…he's a werewolf. And…and you knew that. This whole time. So. I'm gonna…yeah." He hovered awkwardly for a moment and then spun on his heel and stomped off towards his room.

The Sheriff slumped back in his chair. What a nightmare. Still, though, he thought, it could have gone worse. God, I need a drink.

Poor Stiles. The kid really was oblivious. Imagine having a whole pack of werewolves and more running around your town and not knowing a thing about it. He shook his head. No wonder Stiles had been so freaked out. Why, he was probably on the phone with Scott right now, hyperventilating and demanding explanations.

He cocked an ear at the muted sounds drifting from Stiles' room, loud enough to be heard all the way downstairs. Sounds like the poor kid finally cracked, he thought morosely. It was odd, though; from here, his sobs almost sounded like hysterical laughter.

Well, he'd always been a weird kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

The sheriff kept hearing this laugh like sobs for a while now a became curious he climb up the creaky stairs and peeked into Stiles room and to the sheriff amazement Stiles was laughing!!!!!!

“HAHAHAHAH I KNOW”

A pause 

“Hey can you come over tonight we need to talk”

Stiles looked at his dad 

“And bring the thing” 

Another pause 

“Yes that thing”

Stiles then hung up the phone and turned to his dad. 

“Stiles what was that all about”

“Scott going to come over I think we need to talk” Stiles replied “he will be here in 20 minutes he need to bring…..something” a grin spread across Stiles face 

“alright son I will meet you downstairs”

“nahh ill come down with you”

The sheriff and Stiles made their way downstairs to the kitchen. They were both pretty hungry. A the sheriff was really curious what this was all about but they ate in silence. The sheriff noticed it seemed like Stiles kept trying to hold in a grin and kept looking at the door and checking his watch obviously waiting for Scott

They both jumped when there was a knock on the door Stiles ran over and opened the door to revel Scott 

“hey buddy” Stiles said happily 

“hey bro” 

Scott walked over to the sheriff who was surprised Stiles had invited Scott over since he was still dealing with the fact Scott was a werewolf 

“hey Mr. Stilinski” Scott said politely 

“hey Scott” the sheriff replied wanting to know why Scott was here “so why has Stiles invited you tonight”

“ohh yeah that “Scott said smiling his eyes glowing red 

“clam down wolf boy!” Stiles said looking at Scott 

Scott growled in response before shifting back 

“ very funny Stiles”

“Stiles why are you so calm about this” the sheriff replied dumbstruck “and Scott why are you eyes red I thought you were a beta HAVE YOU KILLED SOMEONE”

“well Scott” said talking first “no I have not killed someone.” “I am a true alpha it only happens once in like 100 years I feed off the strength of my pack and friendship and I’m pretty strong and get captured often because I’m rare and bla bla bla”

“ and dad sorry to burst you bubble but…… I already know about werewolves” “I was the one who helped Scott through when he was bitten and how to control the shift I was also the one who has help him every time he has to fight another pack or nearly killed because he is worth 25 million dollars-  
“what” the sheriff yelled 

“And when he is poisoned by wolfs bane” Stiles continued “ Scott and I have done everything together he has helped me through a lot”

“wow Stiles I wish you have told me” the sheriff said sadly “I didn’t know you and Scott had been through so much.” Wait if this had been going on for so long how come I haven’t seen Scott change before or in action”

“well we have been hiding it from you and you have” Stiles said “remember when you found Dr Deaton and Scott was trying to get him down and you shot the rope you saw him but you didn’t relies” “ill be back in a second I have to get something Scott why don’t you show dad what you can do.” Stiles then whispered something under his breath and Scott nodded 

“ok” Scott stared “as a werewolf I have many enchanted ability’s such a enchanted hearing I was able to hear perfectly fine what stiles said to me before I can hear his heart beat right now which is fast since he is running I can also tell when someone is lying by their heartbeat. ”I can smell a lot better like I can smell that you had a coffee with 4 sugars this morning, I can also run faster see better and jumper higher” Scott finished out of breath

“wow that incredible” the sheriff said breathless “could I see the shift”

“Yeah sure I was hoping you would ask that” Scott said 

He turned around and started breathing heavily the sheriff could see his ears getting pointed and extra hair growing on his cheeks he looked at Scotts hands and saw long pointed claws growing out of his fingertips. When Scott turned around the sheriff gasped it was mind-blowing he has pointed fangs which were slightly out of his mouth beautiful glowing red eyes and his face was mire wolf like as quick as it came Scott had shift back 

The sheriff was left speechless he was about to say something when stiles came back in a glass of black ash of some sort a jar with purple flowers and a knife???

Stiles set the 2 jars down but kept holding on to the knife the sheriff saw Scott sigh and tense up the sheriff was wondering what was going to happen when stiles plunged the knife deep into Scotts stomach the sheriff ran towards Scott has he groaned and fell 

“did you have to put it so deep stiles he said almost smiling 

The sheriff was yelling at stiles watching Scotts shirt fill with blood 

“sheriff stop” Scott said actually smiling

He lifted his shirt up where he saw a deep knife mark covered in blood but the most amazing part was in a matter of seconds the stab mark was gone and Scott smiled 

“fast healing “Stiles said 

You could have shown me any other way stiles come on that was pretty dumb

“I know” Stiles replied happily “but dad this is the amazing part” Stiles picked up the jar filled with black ash and looked at Scott he tipped some on his hand and threw it in the air and it landed in a perfect circle around the sheriff and Stiles.

“Stiles seriously do I have to do this” Scott groaned 

“yes Scott this depended on your wolfliness”

“arhh fine”

“Stiles what is about to happen” the sheriff said nervously 

“ohh nothing bad I promise” Stiles said with a grin “do it Scott”

Scott stepped forward went to come towards Stiles and the Sheriff but he seemed to be blocked by some sort of barrier Scott pushed and pushed a couldn’t get through.

“there are you happy now Stiles”

“no Scott run at it”

“no come on “

“fine but WE will get you back later”

The sheriff frowned 

Scott turned away and then ran toward the barrier the invisible barrier pushed him backwards and he almost did a flip he landed on the ground groaning mumbling something about broken ribs 

“ohh Scott stop complaining you will heal “stiles said board 

“sheriff break the ash” Scott mumbled 

“no dad don’t”

But the sheriff had broken the barrier and Scott stepped in and punched Stiles

“you deserved that “Scott said grinning

“well then you deserve this” Stiles said 

He grabbed the other jar and opened it pulling out the flower the sheriff was a little worried about what was going to happen suddenly Scott groaned and collapsed on the ground he had shifted and was struggling to breath 

“STILES PUT IT AWAY” Scott yelled struggling 

“just a little longer please I need to show dad”

“whatever type of wolfs bane this is stiles it’s going to kill me”

“oh god wolfs bane this is what is does “the sheriff mumbled “STLES put it away 

“not yet”

“please” Scott said he looked up and there was black blood dripping from his nose ears and eyes when stiles saw it he put in away and Scott coughed up blood shaking and groaning in pain 

“Nordic blue moonkskoock a rare and dangerous type of wolfs bane” stiles said to the sheriff 

Scott was groaning on his back clearly in pain 

“Scott what’s wrong this hasn’t happened before”

“I don’t know it really hurts and oh god stiles the urge to- stiles I cant stop it” 

Scott suddenly howled a long and deep howl 

“sorry stiles I couldn’t stop it instinct” Scott mumbled 

Then came the howl from at least 8 other wolves 

stiles looked up at his dad 

“I guess they will come faster now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request any fics


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter enjoy

The howl sounded again I felt like hundreds of wolves were calling to each other it sent a wave through the sheriffs body. He looked over at Scott and Stiles and noticed they both seemed to tense up. But Scott seemed to be reacting to the howls more. He seemed to be fighting the urge to shift and the sheriff noticed his eyes had started glowing bright red and his claws were out 

“Scott are you okay?” the sheriff asked

“uhh…..what…..oh yeah…I’m fine”

The sheriff didn’t believe that but when the 3d howl sounded Stiles looked at Scott giving him a warning look and Scott seemed to struggle even more 

“please Stiles I need to it getting hard to resist” Scott moaned 

“I’m sorry Scott but I don’t want them here right now “

“what are you talking about boys who is- “

The sheriff was cut off by another howl coming and this time Scott couldn’t stop and howled back a long deep howl that was cut off suddenly with Scott gasping apparently the wolfsbane still affecting him.

“I’m sorry Stiles I couldn’t stop”

“its fine don’t worry I just thought my dad wasn’t ready to meet them” Stiles said quietly 

“there here” Scott mumbled 

No sooner than Scott had said that people started bursting through the door and the sheriff was shocked at the people walked through first through the door was Derek followed by Cora, Ethan, Adian, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Liam and Mason 

“ Stiles what’s going on “ Derek grumbled “ Scott gave a pained howl

“ well dad found out about werewolves and I showed him wolfsbane” Stiles said the sheriff noted he looked terrified

After hearing the word wolfsbane at least 5 of the werewolves ran to Scott and the sheriff saw dark lines tracing up their arms 

“ OK what the hell is that” the sheriff yelled 

“ their taking his pain” Liam said slowly

“ stiles you really shouldn’t of done that we will have to punish you when he get home you know that” Derek told stiles

Stiles seemed to melt under the rays of the alphas red eyes 

“yes Der” he sad sadly 

“ DON’T YOU DARE DER ME STILES THIS IS SEROUS YOU COULD OF KILLED SCOTT THAT WAS AN EXTERMLY STRONG TYPE OF WOLFSBANE” Derek started shouting 

Stiles looked terrified and seemed to sink into the ground 

“ sorry stiles” Derek said quietly and pulled stiles into a small kiss “ok wow what is happening here” the sheriff interrupted 

“ well” Derek started “this is my pack and although Scott is an alpha he isn’t a alpha to this pack and stiles here is my mate we all help each other and that’s why stiles disappears late at night without explanation. He is spending time with the pack.”

The sheriff was speechless but Derek didn’t seemed to react he just told no one in particular to help Scott shower and get out of his clothes since he was weak 

“ stiles you stay here “ 

“ fine “ 

“ill do” Allison volunteered 

But she stopped and look upset when she saw Kira Taking Scott upstairs and talking to him quietly and give him a small kiss Allison’s heart panged with jealously she still loved Scott but she had hurt him to many times and he now loved Kira 

Stiles the sheriff and Derek sat down and even without werewolf hearing she could hear the sheriff ask questions about this whole werewolf business although he was the one who was supposed to be sitting stiles down and talking to him 

She looked around and saw Ethan , Adian Lydia and Danny talking on the couch they all had big smiles on their face Cora and Isaac were watching TV Liam and Mason were in the corner and whispering something Malia and Erica were listening in with Derek and stiles and Boyd and Jackson were just standing awkwardly 

Allison noticed the had heard the shower turn off about 20 minutes ago surely it didn’t take that long to get dressed and although he was jealous of Scott and Kira who everyone called scira she knew they weren’t serous enough yet she was apprehensive as she climbed up the creaky stairs of the stilinski house that she knew Scott knew around very well until she stopped at the guest room which was literally Scott room he stayed there so often she heard whispering coming from the room and she was a little nervous what they were saying she didn’t want to eardrop on the conversation but she really wanted to know if Scott and Kira were together and if Kira was really a threat.  
She paused by the door listening carefully 

“ I just don’t want to make Allison sad” she heard Kira say softly 

“ I don’t want to hurt Allison either but …….” Scott paused 

“ what Scott” 

“ohh its nothing “ 

“ no Scott you can tell me “ 

Well I haven’t told anyone this before but I walked in Allison and Isaac making out and it really hurt me my anchor was ripped away from me.” Scott paused “ and well you kept me afloat if it want for you I would of lost control”

“ohh Scott I love you “ Kira cried out 

“ I love you too “ 

And with that Allison heard nothing until she looked around the corner and she saw Scott pull Kira into a passionate kiss they fell onto the bed and clothes started flying off 

“ Kira I love you “ 

“ stop talking Scott “ 

They stared kissing more and Allison saw they were both shirtless and Scott seemed to not be apprehensive see was horrified she still loved Scott and she wanted him back but she just started at the scene folding out before her. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Scott had said she saw Isaac and her and his anchor was ripped away from him. She felt really guilty 

 

She saw some of the werewolves heading up stairs they all could hear what was going on some looked nervous some looked exited but Allison felt like she couldn’t breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want more

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed - im a fan of Scott hurt/comfort so if you write them tell me in the comments i will pay you a visit i also take request so don"t feel shy


End file.
